Ethylene copolymers having highly desirable optical properties in film form can be prepared, as described in European patent publication No. 4647, by continuously copolymerizing ethylene with one or more higher alpha olefin monomers via a low pressure gas phase reaction with a catalyst composition prepared by (1) forming a precursor composition from a magnesium compound, titanium compound and electron donor compound, (2) impregnating said precursor composition in a particulate, inert, porous support, and (3) activating the precursor composition with an organo aluminum compound. While films blown from such copolymers have excellent clarity, as measured by haze and gloss determinations on such films, it would be desirable to upgrade the clarity of such films even further in order to render them useful in certain applications where even better haze and gloss properties are desirable, e.g., where the films are to be employed for packaging and/or are to contain printed material.